


"Can you feel the judgement?"

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles; “C’mon Derek. Don’t hide it. We all have a weakness and strangely enough it’s the same weakness that I have to Miss McCall’s enchiladas.”</p>
<p>Derek; “I’m not sure I even want to understand.”</p>
<p>Stiles; “Derek, someone isn’t being honest with themselves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can you feel the judgement?"

Stiles; “So . . . .”

 

Derek; “Should I bother in humoring you.”

 

Stiles; “I know your secret. I finally figured it out.”

 

Derek; “The hell, Stiles.”

 

Stiles; “Don’t give me that, I know what you’re hiding. You don’t have to play dumb with me.”

 

Stiles; “Well, Scott deserves credit too, he helped figure it out.”

 

Derek; “What are you talking about?”

 

Stiles; “C’mon Derek. Don’t hide it. We all have a weakness and strangely enough it’s the same weakness that I have to Miss McCall’s enchiladas.”

 

Derek; “I’m not sure I even want to understand.”

 

Stiles; “Derek, someone isn’t being honest with themselves.”

 

Derek; “I’m in love with an idiot. That’s honest enough.”

 

Stiles; “That hurts. But not the point, Derek.”

 

Derek; “What the hell is the point?”

 

Stiles; “Don’t play dumb when I can’t see your face. It’s not a cute.”

 

Derek; “ . . . I feel as if I should physically hurt you.”

 

Stiles; “My dear love, you don’t have to hide anything with me. I complete understand.”

 

Derek; “Alright. I’m just going to leave the house without my phone.”

 

Stiles; “Noooooooo~”

 

Stiles; “Derek?”

 

Stiles; “DEREK.”

 

Stiles; “I know you didn’t leave you’re phone.”

 

Stiles; “You’re just ignoring me.”

 

Stiles; “DEREK.”

 

Stiles; “Just because I know you have a huge man crush on Dean Winchester doesn’t mean you get to ignore me.”

 

Derek; “What.”

 

Stiles; “He’s alive!”

 

Derek; “Why do you think I have a crush on _that_ man.”

 

Stiles; “Cause you’re always angry when I talk about him.”

 

Derek; “I’m in a relationship with _you._ ”

 

Stiles; “Well Geeze. I didn’t realize I was stopping you from loving Dean.”

 

Derek; “Can you feel the judgment?”

 

Stiles; “. . . . I can, actually.”

 

Derek; “I don’t have a crush on Dean.”

 

Stiles; “Derek we’ve talked about lying to ourselves.”

 

Derek; “I don’t lie.”

 

Stiles; “Liar.”

 

Stiles; “Who ate all of my chicken dumplings.”

 

Derek; “Scott.”

 

Stiles; “Funny, cause Scott was in Los Angeles for two weeks.”

 

Derek; “. . . .”

 

Stiles; “You’re a liar.”

 

Stiles; “But you’re adorable when you try to lie. So I love you anyway.”

 

Stiles; “So let’s talk about your love for Dean Winchester.”

 

Derek; “Stiles. No.”

 

Stiles; “It’s time you accept your inner fan girl.”

 

Derek; “STILES.”

 

Stiles; “DEREK.”

 

Derek; “Has it occurred to you that I might not like it when you talk about him because I don’t like him on your lips? Let alone your tongue?”

 

Stiles; “I’ll be over in five.”

 

Derek; “Take that one, Dean.”


End file.
